Changeling
by Thermophile57
Summary: kakairu KakashixIruka AU magical. poor little Iruka is dragged to Anko's Halloween party but what happens when things take a sharp turn?  this will maybe be four to five chapters long.
1. Chapter 1

The boy stood in the center of the meadow, waiting. The long grass blew with the breeze, as did the boy's short silver hair.

Soon enough, a small ball of light zipped out of the tree line to the man, pausing by the boy's ear. The boy smirked sadly to himself, "so, it's done."

* * *

><p>Iruka spun around to face Genma as his friend slid to a stop in front of him. "So, you are going to Anko's party tonight?"<p>

"I don't know." Iruka adjusted his backpack and continued walking down the halls of St. Rose's college, Genma falling into step beside him.

"What do you mean you don't know? Everyone's going to be there. Asuma, Kurenai, Izumo, Kotetsu, Aoba, Ibiki, Hayate," Genma listed, punctuating every name with a tap to his fingers one at a time. He looked pleadingly at Iruka. "Come on, Ru. No one's seen you in ages. I know you're still grieving over your folks but… it's been seven years, you gotta live more. Go out, meet someone, and get laid."

"For your information, I don't need to get laid." Iruka huffed at the other brunet and frowned. His face darkened as his eyes hit the floor. "Besides I got over my parents a while ago."

"Well, either way, you still need to get out. You haven't even had your first kiss, yet." Little to no guilt showed in Genma's face considering he had a big grin plastered on his face. "So, you think the old man would let you go?"

"I don't even know if I'm going in the first place. Besides, I wouldn't want to bug Mr. Sarutobi. He's been good to me. He took me in when no one else did." Iruka stated. When he didn't get a response, he glanced at his friend to find Genma staring at him with his eyes round like saucers. Iruka sighed. "I guess I would go as something simple."

"Great!" Genma grinned in triumph. He waved to the brunet as he jogged away. "Later, Ruka!"

"Later," Iruka gave a small wave, shaking his head. He was now officially screwed.

* * *

><p>The three girls surrounding Iruka giggled and grinned to themselves as they cooed and coddled him while fixing his hair. Once Anko heard from Genma Iruka was coming she immediately pounced on the opportunity and called him over so she and her mates could fawn over the feminine young man. She had been waiting forever for the chance to dress Iruka up like a little doll. It had been one of her many little fantasies she told him about.<p>

So, there he was decked in too-tight, black skinny jeans, a matching black tube top and with almost every part of his body stripped of hair sitting on a chair in Anko's room. He had stopped fighting back long before they started (he knew they would get their way) and he now watched silently with a bored expression as they made a little bun at the back of his head, leaving some stands fall down to frame his face. They were now moving on to the make-up and Iruka could practically hear them cackling evilly amongst themselves. They dumped mascara, eyeliner and shadow on his like there was no tomorrow and his skin was itchy where they drew intricate curves and swirls on him.

By the time they were done, he looked like one of those gothic faeries you see in magazines, minus the wings. He had to admit to himself that they were pretty good when it came to these sorts of things.

The party was well underway by the time he and his costumed attendants slipped down the grand staircase to Anko's parents' mansion. Genma made an understatement when he said everyone was going to be there. It seemed like everyone and their pizza delivery guy came. It looked like thousands of people were dancing and having the time of their lives in the not-usually-crowded-villa. There was hardly enough space and the music was so loud it was deafening. Wow, Anko knew a lot of people, either that or her invites brought their friends.

Anko, Kurenai and Shizune immediately jumped into the crowd and started to dance and sing along to the music with the crowd in their snake charmer, genie and naughty secretary costumes, respectively. Iruka, on the other hand, was more reluctant. He stood at the top of the stairs, looking at the crowd uncomfortably. Some people turned to watch him, mostly men, as he descended the stairs. He fidgeted awkwardly under their gaze, being careful not to mess up the make-up. He reached the bottom of the steps and noticed people looking him over; most men and women he didn't know.

He paused for a minute, unsure of what to do. He wasn't that great of a dancer and he didn't do well with crowds. It made him feel uncomfortable and with the girls going off without him he didn't feel up to the challenge of mingling with bodies wet with sweat from dancing. A lot of the party-goers didn't look too sober either. He guessed alcohol was coming into play early tonight.

He sighed and prepared to squeeze through the crowd to hopefully find a recognizable face.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Genma." Said man turned and got a full blast of cigarette smoke to the face as Asuma exhaled.<p>

"What's up, Asuma?" Genma coughed to his friend as he waved smoke out of his face, a smile coming into play.

"He's here."

With those words Genma's word seemed to tilt off balance and his heart stopped immediately. His smile disappeared instantaneously and he looked Asuma in the eyes. "So, he couldn't take being away any longer?"

* * *

><p>Iruka had made his way along the wall, passing people laughing their brains out while other sulked against the wall. All the while he could feel their eyes grating up and down his body. He couldn't look that good, could he?<p>

He finally stumbled out into the backyard where there were even more crowds but more space as well. He sighed and pushed his way along the outer wall giving the occasional apology here and there.

He was finally free of the people when the tree line surrounding the yard started. He watched leaning against a nearby tree as the bodies in the horde moved in sync with the music.

A man caught his eye while he watched. His silver hair flashed in the light of the lanterns, and his clothes seemed to make blend in with the crowd. The man wasn't dressed up, which was odd, considering it was a Halloween party but no one took notice. He was standing at the back entry Iruka had just recently exited, scanning the crowds as if looking for someone. Iruka's breath caught when their eyes met. The man had one blood red eye while the other was the cold color of steel and when he looked at Iruka, the gaze was hard and piercing. Iruka felt like he was melting and freezing at the same time while someone gave him a million-watt shock. The man's looked was intense but that wasn't all that bothered Iruka because when the eyes stopped on Iruka they didn't move away; they continued to stare at him until he couldn't take it anymore.

Iruka backed away slowly into the treeline, turning quickly away from the party. The night air was brushing softly against the bare skin of his arms as he walked away from the party and would have given him goose bumps if his skin wasn't already prickling with them. His feet moved automatically if not unsteadily through the trees. He drew in a shaky breath and tried to steady his breathing, looking down on his hands he saw they shook but not from the breeze. His jaw trembled and his mind was whirling. Who was that man?

He pressed himself against a nearby tree and slid down to the base, his trembling hands coming up to cover him mouth as he tried to breathe normally.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you"<p>

The silver-haired man turned to face the toothpick-sucking brunet as he was just about to slink into the mass of people.

"This is a private party," Genma growled at the slightly taller man. "And you weren't invited."

"It doesn't seem so private," the other man said to the brunet and turned back to the backyard. "I could hear it from halfway down the street."

Genma scowled at the silver-haired man and tightened his fists, getting ready to throw some punches if needed. "Even so, you weren't invited."

The older man glanced back at Genma and his fists before turning back to the party outside again. "You're too late. He's already seen me. It's inevitable now. Either he'll come to me or I go to him. Take your pick."

Genma bit his lip and looked away. All that time he had spent was wasted now and there was nothing he could do. Unless he wanted to get physical but that was out of the question; there were too many bystanders. "Damn!"

"I would be no use to start a scene," it seemed as though he was on the same wavelength as Genma. "I've kept my distance up until now, just like I promised. So, just give me tonight. One hour, that's all I'm asking."

Genma seemed unsure at his words. He regarded the taller man suspiciously. "One hour? And you promise you won't harm him, in any way?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Now, will you let me go see him?" the man said impatiently.

"Why so hurried? I thought the fay had all the time in the world." Genma smirked at the other man but his eyes remained cold.

"We do but I thought it would be in his best interests if he wasn't raped tonight." Genma's face turned to one of shock as he watched the man with the silver hair disappear into the crowd saying, "You shouldn't let your clique make him look so hot and innocent."

* * *

><p>Iruka had his head sitting on his knees. His heart rate had gone down considerably but he could still feel his arms shake and he didn't think his legs could manage holding up his weight- not that he was heavy. He sighed and set his head against the tree behind him, inhaling deeply to stop his shaking. He breathed in and his eyes flew open when he smelled the bitter stench of alcohol.<p>

He looked up and he finally saw the outline of a man standing over him. Iruka froze in fear. How did he not hear this drunken coming? It must have been while he was concentrating on his breathing. The man leaned down next to Iruka and breathed in the frightened young man's scent. "Hello…. S-sugar."

Iruka cringed at the smell of beer filling his senses and flinched away when the man brought his face closer to his; a little too closer for comfort. He flinched out of his scared stupor when the drunk brought his hand up to caress his cheek. Scrambling away out of the man's reach, he was about to pull himself to his feet when the other man caught his ankle and slurred, "awww… cumon, d-don-don be lllike dat, baaby."

Panic swelled inside Iruka and his mind switched into high gear, filling his head with thoughts. _I'm going to be raped! I'm going to be raped! Oh, gods, someone help! Please! _

Iruka yelped when he felt a hand trace his waistline and kicked out at the man. He almost hit the man in the face but the drunk was either surprisingly agile or lucky because he caught Iruka's the foot when it lashed out. Grasping the top of Iruka's jeans he tried with little success to pull them down. Iruka briefly thanked the girls for dressing him up in such tight pants.

He was brought back to earth when the drunk pulled himself closer to Iruka and pressed his beer-stained mouth to the general area of Iruka's. Iruka screeched at the man and struggled against the stronger man. He thrashed in arms, yelling "Help!"

The weight on top of him was suddenly gone and when Iruka cracked his eyes open he saw someone standing over him. The shadows of the trees obscured his view of his savior's face but when the man's hair caught the light of the moon, the man's silver hair flashed in the light.

It was the man from earlier. Iruka's breath caught in his throat again. He couldn't see the man's face but just the cold aura around him gave Iruka shivers. He felt eyes on him but their ambiance wasn't intimidating, more peeved than anything. Iruka could almost feel their gaze caress him, gliding over his form sprawled on the grass, making him feel warm inside, maybe even a little safe.

In a flash, the man spun around and suddenly started walking away. Iruka inhaled sharply and scrambled to his feet, calling "wait!"

He ran to the man and grasped the silky soft sleeve of the man's white, button-up shirt, calling for the man to wait again. The man stopped at Iruka's touch and turned to face the smaller man. Iruka tried to brace himself but the other man's eye contact still managed to make him gasp slightly. The man raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"t-thank you." Iruka stuttered to him, trying to control his breathing long enough to speak. "y-you stopped that man. Thank you."

The man slipped out of Iruka's grasp and kept walking as if Iruka had said nothing. Iruka clenched his fist and called for the man to wait again, running to catch up to the taller man. "There must be some way I can thank you. I could… "

Iruka gulped when his rescuer turned to him again and studied him with a sharp eye, looking him up and down as if admiring a painting in a museum. The man's eyes met his again and the effect on Iruka was almost instantaneous. He man spoke and his voice was ruff and husky, "you want to thank me?"

Iruka hesitated with wide eyes but nodded all the same. The man smirked slightly and continued to speak. "what would you give me?"

"uh-i-I, maybe I could- uh," Iruka stuttered through his sentence trying to find the right words. He had nothing to give the man but he felt the strong urge to thank him.

His rescuer hummed in thought as he studied Iruka, his eyes warm with what appeared to be desire. A pale hand was brought to Iruka's jawline and stroked downward to a shaking chin. The man clasped said chin and brought it up towards him, murmuring softly, "well, then, I'll just have to take this."

He was frozen in place as the stranger pressed his lips to Iruka's own. The other man's lips heated Iruka's as they molded together. The touches were thrilling. To Iruka, it felt like being thrown into arctic-cold water then immediately dunked into searing hot magma and back again while someone poured itching powder over him. His eyes fell closed and savoured the sensational moment, basking in the feeling of the stranger's lips on his. He felt the hand on his chin slip down to his waist and pull him close to the other man's taut body possessively while the other did the same.

It was heavenly until the man pulled away, leaving Iruka panting for breath. The man licked his lips and uncoiled himself from a dazed Iruka.

"I hope we'll meet again in the future, love." The older man said in a rough voice as he gave Iruka's nose a little tap with his index. The man was suddenly gone, leaving Iruka swaying on the spot. The young man looked in the direction the other man disappeared to and brought a hand to his tingling lips. He still felt the silver-haired man's touch on his waist, chin and mouth.

Iruka realized after what seemed like hours standing there. He forgot to ask the stranger's name.

As soon as he thought that his lips moved saying the name, "Kakashi".

He knew that was the man's name but…he couldn't remember how he knew that name.

* * *

><p>"so?" Asuma asked as he pushed off from the tree he was leaning against. A stranger emerged from the trees onto the road and turned back to where Asuma was standing.<p>

"it went very well. I wish I could have stayed with him longer but I suspect I wouldn't have been able to hold back."

Asuma nodded and flicked his cigarette into the dirt, grinding it out with the boot of his punk-vampire costume. "I could say you did the right thing but I would be lying. You shouldn't have come. He'll just be disoriented now."

"that's why I plan on taking him back on the winter solstice."

"so, you're saying we have almost two months to say our good-byes?"

Kakashi turned and smirked at the human, "exactly."

The silver-haired man suddenly disappeared in a whirl of October-dead leaves.

* * *

><p>this chapter came out of nowhere, literaly. :)<p>

probably a next chapter but im really preoccupied by my other story (F.A.I.W.)

enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2

heyo! new chapter! HAPPY NEW YEAR & HOLIDAYS! Hope you guys are having a wonderful time :)

anyway, i had lots of fun writing this chapter, especially at the end. i like writing really peotic things.

this is a little gift for new years day. FAIW has a new chapter in the making. so, that will be taking up most of my time (im forcing myself to write at least four thousand words per chapter of FAIW).

i love it when people favorite my stories or put it on watch. makes me happy people care what happends to this story.

makes me even more happy when people review! this chapter is extra long too :D on with the show!

Changeling II

* * *

><p>Iruka sighed and snapped his book shut. He couldn't concentrate.<p>

The party less than two months ago seemed to have happened ages ago. He didn't remember how he got home that night but he did remember everything up until two minutes after that stranger at the party kissed him. No, that man wasn't a stranger. Iruka felt like he had met the man before but when he tried to think back he came up blank.

He threw the book over his shoulder and hopped off the bed, going downstairs to search for something to eat. Ever since that party, he wasn't able to concentrate and his mind kept going back to the mysterious stranger from that night. He had to see the man again, even if it was only for one last time.

"So?" Sarutobi asked from his place on the couch in front of the TV. The graying old man took one last breath from his cigarette before crushing it into the crystalline ashtray on the little table next to his seat. "Did you get that paper done?"

Iruka shook his head sadly and turned into the kitchen, opening the fridge in hopes that maybe food will help him concentrate. He paid no attention to the elder man who had followed him and tried to find something of interest. His stomach, though, was not in a food type of mood.

"You've been acting very odd ever since that party in October." The old man crossed his arms and leaned against counter top, studying his charge. "Are feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling fine." Iruka grumbled as he shut the fridge. "I just can't concentrate."

"Well," the man said with a push off the counter. "If you need me I'll be in my study."

The brunet watched him leave the room as guilt pooled in his stomach. He had told Sarutobi almost everything since the old man took him home from the hospital one frigid winter's night seven years ago. He had woken up in the hospital alone with not even a penny to his name when the old man walked in suddenly and proclaimed to the confounded nurse that he was Iruka's guardian. On the ride to Sarutobi's home, Iruka was told that he had been in a terrible accident that had affected his memory.

The brunet sighed once more as he debated whether to tell the old man or not about how the man from the party. He quickly shook his head, made up his mind and preceded to the study. Sarutobi was at his desk, smoking again instead of going through the neat pile of folders on the desk as if he had been waiting for Iruka. Iruka wouldn't put it passed him if he was.

The brunet shuffled to the chair facing the desk and lowered his eyes to the floor, refusing to meet Sarutobi's as he waited for Iruka to speak.

He took a deep gulp of breath before murmuring to himself, "I met someone."

Silence weighed on Iruka's shoulders as he waited for a response. He felt his cheeks come alive as he blushed slightly under the old man's gaze. The man finally spoke and said, "You met someone."

Iruka nodded and Sarutobi's eye went wide before they settled back into their curious look. "Tell me about her."

"It's not a 'her'." Iruka was very much blushing now with his head downcast and he prepared himself for the worst. The old man only raised an eyebrow and blew out another puff of smoke. "Tell me about _him, _then. He's the reason you can't concentrate?"

Iruka's head flew up in surprise only to be met by an encouraging smile. Iruka flushed again and scratched the back of his head, stuttering out "y-yes."

"And why is that?" the old man asked with slight tilt of his head.

"He, uh," Iruka thought for a moment about whether he should tell the old man about the close encounter he had with the drunk man but finally decided against it. If he told Sarutobi, the old man would probably overreact and forbid him from ever seeing Anko again since it was her party. "I got lost and he helped me."

The old man hummed and breathed in again from his cancer stick. "What does he look like?"

"Well, um, he's tall,"

"How tall?" Sarutobi inquired.

"Um, a little taller than me." Iruka motioned with a hand above his head. "And he has the most amazing silver hair."

Sarutobi's smile fled immediately. "How did you two meet?"

"Uh, at Anko's party." Iruka shifted uneasily; getting a sudden feeling he said something he shouldn't have. "Is there a problem?"

"Stay away from that man."

"What?" the brunet bolted up from his seat in surprise.

"You heard me Iruka." the old man closed his eyes and breathed in again calmly.

"b-but… why?" Iruka demanded; anger boiling up inside of him. His hands clenched into fists.

"He is a bad influence."

"You don't even know him!"

"You don't either." Sarutobi stated and turned his chair away from Iruka; as if to say the conversation was over. Iruka bit his lip, eyeing the floor. The old man was right; he didn't even know the mysterious stranger but…he felt as though he did and he wanted to see him again, that man; Kakashi.

"Fine then," Iruka said before he stormed out of the room. His anger drove him to the front door where he threw on his coat, scarf and boots, slamming the door shut as he stomped away from the house, avoiding the frozen pond sitting on the other side of the road. He needed to be alone and he wouldn't get the peace he wanted if he was to stay in the same house with that man.

The brunet trudged through the inch-high snow, zipping up his jacket. It was snowing out; little patches of white fell to the ground around him. He didn't know where he was going in particular but he didn't care at the moment.

He kept going until the curtain of anger finally thinned out and he was able to think clearly again. He was in the forest on the other side of the pond, the snow getting deeper with every step he took. He used to walk through this forest whenever he wanted to be alone but as time went on the brunet's schedule made sure he almost never had time to visit this place. Iruka guessed his body brought him this way naturally when the haze of fury descended.

The brunet paused in his walk to view his surroundings. Wait. He didn't recognize this part of the forest. Iruka tightened his scarf around his neck and kept going. Maybe he would remember if he continued walking.

A clearing came up ahead and, with no trees for cover, Iruka could now see the wind had picked up and the snow was coming down harder, creating a flurry that was so thick that he could only see through the first twenty feet. Thankfully, he remembered this clearing and Genma's house was less than a mile away after the clearing.

Iruka slowly pushed against the winds whipping in his face. He got halfway through the clearing before he stopped to take a breather. These winds were so strong! Iruka took a deep gulp of air but chocked when his mouth filled with snowflakes. He turned his head away from the wind and blinked snow out of his eyes so he could see. The trees to his right now visible along with…was that a person?

The brunet squinted and turned to the silhouette of a person at the treeline. It was a person, a man, a little taller than Iruka was with….silver….hair.

"Hey!" Iruka raised a hand to the man and waved but the man didn't answer. Another strong gust of wind nearly swept Iruka off his feet, making him squeeze his eyes shut. He opened them again when the snow was no longer beating on his eyes so hard to find the silver-haired man gone. Iruka dropped his hand and called out, "hey! Wait!"

Iruka ran after the man as quickly as he could in this weather. Once he passed the treeline, there was no sign of the man. Iruka stopped by a tree, panting as he tried to catch his breath; his breath coming out in barely-visible white puffs and the cold night air burning his lungs.

The brunet pushed on, determined to find that man and demand answers. He didn't know what he wanted answered but he was hoping the man would.

The brunet had only walked five feet from that tree before accidentally he slipped and fell. He landed with bone-jarring thump against the snow-hidden ice. His head smacked against the ice, sending his world slowly spinning into stars. He laid there for a few moments, dazed, until the world…slowly…blacked…..out.

The first thing Iruka noticed when he slowly gained consciousness was that the world was…moving? Cracking his eyes open slowly the first thing Iruka saw was one of the most horrifying creatures he had ever seen.

The ugly thing was at least a foot taller than Iruka himself. His hair was a gaudy, decaying orange and those little red beads stuck in the monsters' face could hardly be called eyes. His skin was a color akin to the one of his hair, only leaning more to a green, and his body was several hundred pounds overweight. The thing was looking down at Iruka curiously.

For a few moments, Iruka couldn't breathe. He simply laid frightened there in the snow, staring up at the hideous beast looking down on him who now saw the brunet was awake and grinned with a mouthful of sharp, rotting teeth.

Iruka finally let out a scream. The ugly thing above him backed away in surprise and Iruka bolted to his feet. His body started to shake for lying in the snow and he almost lost his footing on the ice beneath him. The ugly thing looked at him with what seemed like curiosity before grinning again and moving towards Iruka with outstretched arms.

Without hesitation, the brunet spun around and ran. Snow whipped at his face and blurred his vision as he tried not to slam into trees. What was that back there; an animal? No, it couldn't have been. It looked like a disfigured version of a person; like something out of a monster guide book. It looked like…a troll.

Iruka pushed the thought away and continued running; this wasn't the time to be thinking about mythical creatures. He had to get home.

A figure became visible though the blur of snow and the darkness that was descending. The young man came to a slow down and stopped. What if it was the thing from earlier? Hesitantly, Iruka crept forward in an attempt to get a better look. If it was the beast he could easily back away and go in the other direction without being noticed.

As he approached, though, the vision of the figure was enhanced. Standing there was no bulky creature but a man. Contrary to the thing, this man was tall and thin, wearing a long black cloak with the hood drawn that graced the snow flurried floor. As Iruka approached he could see the man's dark eyes on him though the blizzard from underneath that concealing cloak. No, he could feel them on him, making him shiver under their gaze regardless of the cold.

He watched as the man motion for him to come forward with a fluid flick of a pale wrist. Iruka probingly made his way to the man and as he got closer he could make out snake patterns in the cloak, trimming the bottom of the cloak and the sleeves. When he got close enough the man finally spoke.

"So," his voice was slimy with deceit which made Iruka cringe and take a step back which only made the man take two sly steps toward him. The cloaked man hissed out, "If it isn't the one that got away."

"Uh," Iruka stared at the stranger for a moment, confused. "Have we…met?"

"Yes," the man murmured as he started to circle a muddled Iruka. "Yes we have. It's a pity you don't remember me. We could have had so much fun. By the looks of it you're all alone too. Oh, well, no matter. I can still get some fun out of this even if you don't remember."

"Remember? Remember what? What are you talking about?" Iruka demanded as he watched the man turn around him. "Who are you?"

The other man only chuckled to himself. "You poor thing. You probably don't remember."

"What? Remember what?" Iruka questioned as he spun around to the man as the man made another turn around Iruka. "You know about me? About my past?"

"Of course, little Amator Princep. I am the one who put you in this situation." Iruka backed away from the man, stumbling somewhat on his shaking legs.

"You… stole my memories?" Iruka's mind whirled as he tried to comprehend what was going on. Was this man really responsible for the cause of his amnesia? Or was he lying? The shadows of the man's hood prevented Iruka from getting a look at his face.

"Not exactly." The man stopped circling Iruka and the wind swept over them, ruffling his cloak and making Iruka cringe slightly when it crawled into the open collar of his coat. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Him?" Iruka furrowed his brows. Who did this man mean? Mr. Sarutobi? Genma? Ka-? Iruka eyes widened. "Kakashi?"

The man stood in spot for a moment, frozen, making Iruka wonder if he said something wrong. Suddenly the man turned and walked away, leaving Iruka standing there puzzled as he disappeared into the blur of white.

A growl sounded from behind the brunet who stood there paralyzed by its sound. Slowly, Iruka turned to the noise and saw that beast from before with the same grin stretching its vile mouth only a foot behind him.

Iruka felt as if he was in slow motion as his heart skipped a beat and his feet automatically moved backwards. His body turned on its own will and he found himself running away again from the thing. This time, though, he heard pounding following him and he didn't need to glance back to know the beast was running after him. His legs felt like they were being weighed down by lead but he kept running anyway. His life might be at stake. There was no telling what that monster was and what he wanted.

The flurry of snow worsened as Iruka stumbled out of the treeline into foot-deep snow. The house! He could see the house! It was just across this clearing and the street. Relief flooded Iruka's system as he hurriedly made his way through the thick layer of snow to the house, glancing back at the beast to find it had stopped at the treeline. Iruka paused in his snow-shuffle and furrowed his brows, wondering why the thing…had….stopped.

The pond. Iruka had completely forgotten about the frozen pond and now here he was, standing in the spot where it was supposed to be located. He peeked at the snow covering his view of the ground and swept his foot across the floor beneath him, revealing a deadly light-blue layer of ice below him. Wide brown eyes looked back to the thing as it was walking away into the trees then went back to the snow-covered ice.

"How forgetful you are." A chuckled sounded next to Iruka and he turned to see the cloaked-man blocking his view of the house. Iruka could almost clearly see the man's upturned mouth in the darkness. "What a predicament you're in. Too bad I can't help you."

Afraid to move for fear of breaking the ice, the brunet watched helplessly as the man made a motion to Iruka's feet with his hand. White, jagged lines painted the ice beneath Iruka as alarming "_crack!"_s sounded. All Iruka could do was watch and think, "_Idiot! How could you forget the pond?"_

"now," the other man continued as he moved his hand more from left to right. "let's how much you're still worth."

Without time to contemplate those words, the man stopped his hand abruptly and snapped his fingers. The ice bellow Iruka suddenly gave out and he was plunged into freezing water. He snapped his mouth shut quickly and kicked his feet, bringing himself to the surface. He clawed at the still-standing ice around the hole he had fallen into and scrambled to pull himself out of the sub-zero waters. He heaved his head above the water and was met with glacial air and snow blowing at his face. Coughing out water and shaking fiercely, he looked up to see the man standing only inches from the water.

The man looked down on Iruka and chuckled once more. "Until we meet again, Amator Princep."

Iruka's eyes went wide as the man snapped his fingers again and was plunged into the icy waters again. The brunet tried to grab at the ice again but his shaking fingers and his cold body felt as if they were rusty robot parts as they moved at a camel's pace. his limbs slowed down as the cold seeped into his limbs and though it bones, making his body numb with chill. The waters rocked him gently as he sank deeper into the pond and he felt his eyes drifting shut. The darkness of the night consumed him but when he closed his eyes he wasn't overcome by darkness but light.

The light was soft and felt like it was caressing his skin. It felt like flowers. He felt like he was lying in a meadow of flower with the slight breeze ruffling his hair and clothes. The air blowing by his ears sounded duller but rustled the flowers closest to his ear, creating soft music. It lulled his and he slowly drifted off with their sweet sounds just as he heard a voice.

It was murmuring in his ear. The husky voice sounded so familiar but he couldn't remember who it belonged to. The words it was chanting into Iruka's ears floated though the haze. They were of a foreign language. He couldn't understand the words but he knew they meant something. They sounded so important coming from such a voice and they were chanted over and over again into his ear…

"_i amo te. i semper habeat et, quamdiu vixero. i Hoc tibi promitto, amica mea. Donec revertimini ad me."_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys, sorry for the sucky/short chapter. I just had a major blow to the ego and my self-esteem went down fifty percent (not that there was much in the first place). It just made me want to crawl into a dark hole and die. But here I am, writing this chapter.

Anyway, hope you like it, unlike some people.

* * *

><p>Changeling III<p>

"_i amo te. i semper habeat et, quamdiu vixero. i Hoc tibi promitto, amica mea. Donec revertimini ad me."_

Giggles, Iruka could hear them. He smiled and opened his eyes. The sunshine burned his eyes a little, blinding him for a couple of moments. His eyes adjusted and he was able to see the meadow again. The giggles sounded again from somewhere behind him and he turned to see little children running towards him. He smiled even brighter when they all jumped on him and hugged him. He heard a chuckled sound and when he turned to the voice he saw him walking towards him.

Iruka smiled even brighter when he saw the taller boy. He called out to the boy and waved, "Kakashi!"

The older boy smiled and came closer. The little kids surrounding Iruka watched in awe for a few moments before scrambling away from Iruka, making the brunet giggle at their timidity. He watched them go before a shadow descended upon him and he looked up to see the sun blocked out by a head of silver hair. The face looking down at him smiled and Iruka smiled back warmly. A hand was held out for him and he took it.

Once he was standing, he felt a hand tilting up his chin and sweet lips on his forehead. He looked up at the older boy. Those soft lips were turned up in a smile and his bi-colored eyes were holding Iruka's own with such warmth.

"Iruka…" a muffled voice sounded out and as his vision went black again.

Who was that?

Where was it coming from?

The voice called out to Iruka once more and he began to regain the feeling of his limbs. It was so cold. He couldn't move his arms. What was going on? Where was he?

Confused, the brunet tried to open his eyes but they felt as if they were welded shut and it took almost all his strength to pry his lids apart. When he succeeded, he could hardly see. It was all darkness; black and blue all over his vision.

What happened?

Where was he?

It all came back to Iruka in flashes. Sarutobi's disapproving face when he told him about meeting Kakashi at Anko's party; the cold biting his cheeks as he stormed out of the house; the ugly thing's breath as Iruka looked up into its hideous face; the man in the snake cloak and the ice breaking beneath the brunet's feet. Water.

He-he was underwater…in the pond.

Oh.

It all seemed so unreal. He didn't feel as if he was drowning. Maybe this was how it felt like to die.

His foggy vision cleared out and he could see white coming to meet him. As it got closer, Iruka found himself wondering if this was the end. Was this the light everyone who had had a near death experience talked about? Was this the light of death?

No. this couldn't be the end. Iruka became aware of a sadness gripping his heart. He didn't want to die yet. He had so many questions yet to be answered. Like, who was that cloaked man and what was the orange-haired monster. Sarutobi came to mind and he wondered if the old man would miss him. He felt regret pool in his chest at never regaining his memories and…Kakashi. He still had so many questions for that man. He was an utter mystery. He was…

Right in front of him? Wait. Kakashi?

There he was swimming, fully clothed, towards the floating brunet. His black t-shirt and pants looked heavy but the man swam as if the weight wasn't even there and his silver hair was shining bright among the…dark…waters.

Oh.

Iruka closed his eyes and grinned stupidly as his wrist was seized and he was pulled towards what would be the surface. He lost the energy to grin as he felt himself pulled up above the water and dragged a short distance across a cold hard surface. His arms were pulled any which way as he felt his water-soaked coat being tugged off.

Hands were on his chest after the coat was gone and they pressed hard against upper torso, pushing down and squeezing his lungs. All the pushing brought on was pain before the hands stopped for a few moments before they came down once more and pressed firmly against his chest. Water that Iruka didn't remember taking into his system, swelled into his mouth and gushed out, letting it pool out onto the hard surface underneath him.

The hands pressed once more and water rose into his mouth again. The little bit of water left in his throat made him choke as he began to breathe again and he twisted to the side to let the pond water out. Senses regained, he began to shiver weakly. His teeth chattered together and his hands shook as he curled on his side into a little ball.

The hands were back as they pulled Iruka into a sitting position and wrapped what seemed like a coat around his shoulders. Iruka sensed the world shift suddenly as he was pulled close against a warm surface and he gripped the wet but heated object as he was lifted with ease into the air. The brunet shivered deeply again and snuggled against the soft fabric of what had to be a shirt.

Brown eyes opened uncertainly and saw that he was right. The cloth he was grasping was indeed a shirt; a soaking wet black shirt. He had seen that somewhere.

Tilting his head upward, he found the light he had seen underwater and he smiled slightly to himself. He shakily raised one of his cold, powdery-blue hands to the light and stroked the downy-soft hair that topped Kakashi's head. The man carrying him seemed surprised at the action and jerked his head down to look at Iruka.

The brunet simply smiled wider as his world was suddenly dipped in black.

* * *

><p>The light hurt. It was so bright. What…?<p>

Slowly, Iruka pulled his eyes open only to find himself blinded by the light. Once they light became more bearable, the brunet pulled himself up onto an elbow and stared at the familiar fireplace staring him in the face. He turned his head and looked into the blinding light of the morning shining through the living room window.

As he pulled himself into a sitting position, he noticed the new change of clothes covering him. Unlike his loose-but-comfy jeans and equally-loose blue t-shirt from last night, he was now outfitted in an old pair of blue jeans he forgot he even owned and plain, white tee. Brushing his hair back he also gained the fact that his ponytail was gone.

He had been undressed and redressed but by who? Sarutobi seemed unlikely. The old man couldn't even bend down properly to pick up the vacuum. This Iruka knew due to living with the man for so long. So…he must have been dressed by…

Iruka flushed at the thought of being even close to the man but knowing he had been changed by him? It made his head spin and his heart race.

His ears perked up when they caught the sound of voices. Sarutobi's wasn't surprising unlike the second voice Iruka heard. Kakashi? He was still here?

Pushing the quilt he had been wrapped up in, he scrambled to his feet and skidded to the kitchen door.

Kakashi tilted the cup from left to right, making the moss colored liquid swish from side to side in its little teacup. Sarutobi glared at the young man from across the island with his arms crossed as he leaned against the countertop. The silver-haired man just sat there on the stool with his chin in his other palm as he rotated the little, white cup.

The old man narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Kakashi glanced up to find himself stared at and he sighed as he set down his cup. "I don't like that look you're giving me, old man."

"You better get used to it." Sarutobi grumbled as he fidgeted under the younger man's gaze. "You shouldn't have come."

"I told Genma I'd wait until the winter's solstice and I've kept my promise." Kakashi stated as he neatly took a sip of his tea.

"Well," the old man uncrossed his arms and looked to the floor as he searched for a comeback. "I wasn't informed of it!"

"Not my problem." Kakashi muttered into the teacup and he titled his head back to drain the cup of its last drops, placing it delicately on the counter when it was empty. "I'm here to take him home and that's what I intend to do."

Sarutobi crossed his arms again and smirked at the young man. "How can you? You don't have permission from the Seelie King."

"As a matter of fact, I do." Kakashi sat up on the stood and withdrew a crisp, white envelope from the folds of leather trench coat, handing it to the older man. "Signed it myself."

"What?" Sarutobi looked at Kakashi, confusion pulling at his face as he took the letter. He opened it feverishly and quickly scanned over the content before his eyes stopped at the signature inscribed at the bottom of the page. Frowning as he dropped his hand, Sarutobi looked up at Kakashi again with grief in his eyes. "What happened to the Fourth?"

"He was killed in action not long ago." Kakashi said simply as he straightened his coat, his face void of emotion. The old man shut his eyes and bent his head to the ground for a moment as pain filled his features. He sighed and said, "Iruka's not ready yet."

"It's now or never, Sarutobi. He'll forget completely if we wait any longer." Kakashi's face darkened before mumbling, "We might even be too late."

"He won't believe us." The old man shook his head slowly.

"After what happened last night that would surprise me." Kakashi was hunched over his cup, staring at tea leaves sitting at the bottom of the cup with fascination. "You know, I heard say some human can tell fortunes with these things."

A rumble came from Sarutobi as Kakashi slid out of his chair and went to lean against the wall near the door. "We could wipe his memory before he wakes up."

Shaking his head, Kakashi kept his gaze on the inside of the cup as he said, "too late."

Kakashi pulled the door open to reveal an angry brunet standing in the door way. The old man's brows narrowed at Kakashi as the young man made his way back to his seat. "You knew he was there, didn't you?"

Kakashi nodded simply as Iruka entered the room with a frown etching his face. The brunet turned on the old man. "I want answers."

The brunet turned his russet eyes on Kakashi, who nodded before Iruka could say 'from both of you'. The youngest man's eyes softened at Kakashi and bit his lip before saying tenderly, "thank you."

Kakashi watched as Iruka fiddled with the trim of his shirt that Kakashi had dressed him in after peeling off the young man's soaking wet and cold clothes, blushing a bit as his eyes met the floor. It seems like he out two and two together, Kakashi was thinking. Smiling slightly at the brunet's embarrassment, Kakashi murmured, "you're welcome, Iruka."

"You better sit down." Sarutobi said as Kakashi patted the stood next to his in encouragement. Once seated, a warm cup was pushed into Iruka's hands by a grim Sarutobi who went back to his spot, leaning against the counter with arms crossed.

"We have a lot to explain and we would appreciate it if you listened to us before drawing conclusions." Kakashi said gently. Iruka only nodded slowly as unease began to spread throughout his system. The silver-haired man shifted his gaze from Iruka to Sarutobi and nodded at the old man to begin.

Taking a deep breathe, Sarutobi turned his head to Iruka. "Have you ever heard of faeries?"

"F-faeries?" Iruka was not excepting to hear that.

"Yes, faeries. I bet you've heard fairy tales about them?" Iruka nodded as his brows furrowed together but the old man continued, regardless of the brunet's confusion. "About how they have wings and are able to fly-"

A harsh sigh drew Iruka's gaze as well as Sarutobi's up to an irritated Kakashi who had his arms crossed tightly. "Quit the bullshit, old man. Just get on with it. He doesn't need an introduction."

"This is not something we can just rush into." Sarutobi argued as his whole body tensed at the sudden outburst from the normally calm young man. Kakashi simply grunted as a response and turned to the nervous Iruka who was sitting next to his uncertainly.

"Faeries exist, Iruka."

* * *

><p>Liked how I ended it on a cliff-hanger? Yeah, you guys probably hate me now. Anyway, at the dream sequence of the chapter I was trying to make it really fluffy and at the end I wanted to kind of shock you guys but…you probably saw that coming, right?<p>

So….trying to get 13th chapter of FAIW up but the part I'm writing is really killing me. Don't worry I know where I'm going with it; unlike this story (I have a general direction for this but I still have to work out the kinks, and no that was not an innuendo.)

Been busy putting FAIW and this story on my website and deviantart. Busy little bee I am. Maybe this'll get on livejournal…don't know how to put it there though, I've had my account there for a while and I'm only now exploring it. Maybe someone could teach me?

-Sigh- I would really appreciate a review and maybe you guys could tell me what I'm doing wrong. ps: the words at the starting of the chap. are in latin. so, if you guys maytbe want to do a little research and spoil yourself for future...by all means go ahead and use google translate. pps: clue#2: changeling

-winkwink-

i bet people will comment their responses to those so, people who dont want to be spoiled: dont read the comment! XD

TUNE IN NEXT TIME!


	4. Chapter 4

WTF! WHY DOES MY DEIDARA PLUSHIE KEEP FALLING! ;3;

* * *

><p>"Faeries…exist…" Iruka repeated slowly with a frown on his face and his brows furrowed. Were they trying to prank him? The two other men's faces were dead serious so jokes were out of the question unless they were very good actors….or maybe they were both crazy.<p>

"Kakashi!" Sarutobi shouted as his face showed shock.

"What?" the tallest of the asked in an innocent manner as he looked to the eldest. "He was going to find out sooner or later. So, it's best to be sooner instead of last minute."

"I understand that but did you have to be so blunt?" the old man inquired as his lips turned down into a frown.

"Yes, I did." Kakashi answered simply. "If I hadn't he wouldn't have believed me."

"He probably doesn't believe us anyway!"

"He does. Don't you, Iruka?" Kakashi turned to the brunet who had been sitting there quietly on his stool, biting his lip while the two were exchanging words. When two pairs of eyes fell on him, his jaw slid open but no words came out. Closing his mouth quickly, he bowed his head as his eyes went to the floor.

"I don't know what to think. It sounds crazy but…I-I…I find myself considering the possibility. " The words barely came out as a whisper and Iruka's head shot up to look from Kakashi to Sarutobi as he asked in a slightly panic-y voice, "am I crazy to think that?"

"No, no, Iruka." Kakashi shifted on his stool to face the confused brunet. Taking a hold of the younger one's hands, Kakashi said softly as he looked into those russet eyes. "You're not crazy; far from it actually."

"So, what does this have to do with me?" Iruka asked suspiciously.

"Well…" Kakashi pursed his lips and hesitated before saying, "I'm a faery."

Disbelief crossed Iruka's face and he slid off the stool. Pulling open the fridge and the cupboard, Iruka poured himself a glass of water and took a long gulp. Crossing his ankles and settling his forearms on the countertop, he pressed his lips together and his head fell to his interlocked hands.

The other two watched as the brunet stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Finally, Iruka turned around and leaned against the counter with his elbows resting on the edge. He turned to Kakashi who had his elbows on his knees, waiting. "The Grimm brothers weren't even close if that's what you really look like."

Sarutobi and Kakashi exchanged looks before resting their eyes back on Iruka…

And burst out laughing.

"Yes, yes." Kakashi said as he whipped tears from his eyes with a grin on his face. "The Grimm's books are not that realistic about us."

Iruka said as his lips curled up slightly. Gosh, Kakashi's smile was infectious. Iruka's smile was short lived and it turned into a frown as he thought of the man in the snake cloak. "That man…at the pond, the one that tried to drown me, he was a faerie too, right?"

The room was suddenly filled with an eerie silence. Sarutobi was the first to speak. "Iruka, you have to understand not all faeiries are good."

"Yes," Kakashi said with a short nod. His face was grim and his eyes went to Iruka's. "There are two groups in the faerie world; the Seelie Court and the Unseelie Court. The Seelie court, the group I belong to, is only composed of faeries with good intentions. The Unseelie court…well, I think you can put two and two together."

"The man you saw at the pond was from the Unseelie court." Sarutobi added. "His name is Orochimaru and he used to be one of the Seelie before he was banned from experimenting on snakes and other faeries without their consent. He's hasn't been seen for the past five years."

"But now he's back and he'll probably be sticking his nose in our affairs." Kakashi said with a frown.

Iruka nodded to himself thoughtfully. "So, now I know what name to put on my do-not-associate-with list."

Kakashi chuckled at the comment. "Yes, you should be sure to steer clear of him."

Iruka smiled. "Faeries, evil snake guys, what's next? Trolls and ogres?"

An inhuman roar sounded through the air almost immediately after those words left Iruka's lips and the room froze as the three listened in stunned silence.

Sarutobi broke the silence as he said, "speak of the devil and he shall appear."

The room jumped into action as Sarutobi bolted out of the room and Kakashi disappeared in a mist of black smoke, reappearing right next to Iruka with the black smoke drifting off him. The brunet was seized by the wrist and pulled out of the kitchen.

"w-what's that?" Iruka asked as he was brought to the front door where Sarutobi was already locking the door. His boots were placed in front of his feet and his jacket was pressed into his arms.

"That was an ogre." Kakashi stated as he helped the brunet pull on the coat. "We have to leave or he'll find you."

"Me? What does it want with me?" Iruka demanded as he stared up at Kakashi who had paused momentarily in zipping up the brunet's coat. Sarutobi glanced to them as he fumbled with his own coat.

"There's no time for that, Kakashi! We need to leave now!" Kakashi snapped into action and zippered the coat as Iruka slipped his feet clumsily into the shoes that were presented at his feet.

The monster roared again. The thing's cry was so loud the house shuddered with its vibrations and then the pounding started against the door, freezing the three of them in shock for moments before Kakashi disappeared in another could of black smoke. Sarutobi bolted to the kitchen, leaving a panicking Iruka to stare in horror as the door started to cave in under the pressure of each blow that grew in strength. The brunet stumbled back out of his terrified daze until the wall came up behind him. What the hell was going on?

Iruka jolted when he heard Kakashi voice near the back door, "its Orochimaru. They've got the house surrounded."

'How many of them?' was Sarutobi's reply as the two watched assortments of trolls, ogres and Dark faeries trudged and shuffled to the house. They hurried back to the front door where Iruka was watching as the bolts of the hinges slowly creped out of their sockets with wide eyes. Sarutobi turned to Kakashi and said, "You won't be able to transport all three of us. Take Iruka and get out here."

Understanding fell upon Iruka heavily and he turned to the old man. "What? No, we're not leaving you!"

"Iruka, if Kakashi tries to transport all of us it could kill him."

"It could. That doesn't mean it'll happen. We can at least try." One of the door's hinges snapped off, almost hitting them in the process and Kakashi grabbed Iruka's arm but the brunet resisted. He looked back at Kakashi pleadingly.

"Please, well figure something out." Iruka pleaded, unwilling to lose his guardian. The silver-haired man whispered his name imploringly; eyes fraught with anguish as he tugged at his arm but the brunet turned back to Sarutobi when he found Kakashi to be a lost cause. "Please."

Sarutobi nodded back at Kakashi who pulled Iruka away from the entry way, kicking and screaming with tears accumulating in his eyes, "please, Kakashi!"

The faery didn't answer him and simply slung the younger man over his shoulder once they got to the kitchen, earning him a squeak from the brunet as he pounded against the taller man's back piteously. The older man tried to ignore the sorrowful pleas that tore at his heart and waited to hear the sound of the door breaking open. He dashed towards the back door with his package and disappeared in a cloud of smoke as he hit the door.

* * *

><p>He hit the snow-covered ground and his knees buckled as he landed, causing the two to roll through the snow until they stopped. Iruka was closer to their entry point and Kakashi had rolled farther than him, nearly ten feet away. The brunet sat up quickly, looking back at Kakashi who stayed down in the snow and panted from exertion. "You have to go back for him!"<p>

The faery finally sat up with his arms stretched out behind him for balance and said between coughs and wheezes, "if…you haven't…noticed…I'm a little out of…commission. Besides, even if I had enough magic…to go back…which I don't…I'd be too late."

"We can at least try!" Iruka scrambled to his feet and wobbled his way to the older man's side, grabbing onto Kakashi's arm as he suggested desperately, "you could send me back!"

Kakashi froze at those words, sitting up straight and taking Iruka's face in his hands as he said gravely, "don't you ever say that…okay?"

The younger man watched Kakashi's genuinely troubled face as the older man's hands slowly slipped of his cheeks and he shook his head in defeat as the tears started to slip over. He asked angrily, "why? Why me? Why are they after me? Why is everything happening all of a sudden?"

Kakashi looked away and shakily took to his feet. Iruka looked up at him, waiting for an answer. The silver-haired man eyed him and sighed, "You won't be able to handle the truth."

"I hate this!" Iruka whispered in frustration when Kakashi turned and began to walk away, stopping when he heard the soft noise. The brunet pulled himself to his two feet and stomped after Kakashi, ignoring the spots on his pants where the snow had melted into it. "I hate that everyone's been keeping secrets from me; including you! No one will tell me what happened seven years ago and I'm pretty sure it has to do with you and Orochimaru and those trolls and ogres and-"

The older man stood in front of Iruka and took his hands, silencing the younger man. "I want to tell you. I would tell you everything if I could, Iruka, but you'd never believe me."

"Kakashi, there are things that I've seen and been through today that I never thought could happen." Iruka tried to catch Kakashi's eyes but the taller man wouldn't meet his eyes, training his on the hands. He implored, squeezing the older man's hands. "Please, Kakashi."

Finally, Kakashi looked up and found those big, russet eyes begging him for answers. He sighed, tiredly, opening his mouth to speak but closing it when he found no words. He dropped Iruka's hands and walked away into the woods.

"Kakashi!" Iruka called, running after the tall figure that stopped at the treeline. Once he reached the taller man, Kakashi spoke.

"You're not like any other human, Iruka." Kakashi's back was to the brunet. "you see, in the Seelie Court, two faeries are bound together by an unbreakable bond and once you find the faery you are bound to, you can never be separated; Soul mates. Sometimes a faery will go their whole life without finding their Soul mate while others are lucky enough to meet them. Unfortunately, once they meet, the bond makes it so that if one dies the other cannot go on living without them."

"What does this have to do with me?"

Kakashi turned back to Iruka and their eyes connected as he said, "you are the Seelie Court King's Soul mate."

"Huh?" Iruka furrowed his brows. "How…how is that possible?"

Kakashi stepped closer to the brunet with his face devoid of trickery or smiles. "It's possible because you're not human. You're just like me, Iruka. You are a faery."

* * *

><p>They walked through the dense, snowy forest in silence. The older man had said that the Unseelie Court would be coming after them soon and they were off. Kakashi was leading while Iruka lingered behind, stunned at the recent news. He was the King's Soul mate. He was a faery.<p>

Even more questions were circling around his head now. If he really was a faery, why was he in a human form?

"Kakashi?" Iruka waited but got no reply from his guide so he pressed on. "I was wondering…well, if I am a faery, why am I-"

"Human?" the older man had stopped and was facing Iruka, forcing the brunet to quickly break. Iruka saw that Kakashi had a sad look in his eyes at the question.

"Yeah," Kakashi sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that night.

"Long story short, you were dying. There was no magic that could save you so you were turned into a human at the price of your memories and brought to a hospital where Sarutobi-one of our human spies-was waiting to care for you." Iruka stood there for a few moments, putting the puzzle pieces together. He snapped to when the taller continued walking.

He was about to ask another question when they came to a grand meadow and Kakashi snapped his fingers. Black smoke erupted from his fingers and hit the air just in front of his face. The air seemed to melt and shimmer as the vision of the meadow melted away to reveal a magnificent, stone castle. It had to be at least a hundred stories high and just as long with a grand staircase that lead to the entry, starting right before Kakashi's feet. He turned to Iruka.

"Once we enter, things will seem a little weird for you but whatever you do don't let go of my hand, okay?" he held out his hand for Iruka to take and the brunet nodded as he did so. They started up the grand staircase, reaching the doors that swung open when they neared to reveal thousands of faeries milling about inside. Some carried bouquets and other assortments to places while others zipped up and down another grand staircase that lead to the second floor. Some were chatting together in little groups scattered around the rooms and doorways that lead to other rooms. But it wasn't any of this Iruka paid attention to.

It was the fact that they seemed to be glowing. On top of that, they were speaking in a different language that he couldn't understand. The oddest thing of all was that when they took notice of Iruka and Kakashi they froze completely before snapping into action and separating to let them pass. Kakashi lead Iruka through the path created and Iruka watched as the faeries bowed as they passed. He squeezed Kakashi's hand to get his attention and when he had it he asked, "Their glowing…"

"To your human eye, yes, but that's just the glamour that cloaks us from the human eye." Iruka furrowed his brows at the answer.

"So, I'm not actually looking at you're real forms, am I?" Kakashi smirked.

"Not quite but it's very close to what we look like originally." Iruka made an 'oh' and they continued on their way, climbing up the stairs.

A man accompanied by a dozen little children came down the stairs and followed them up. The man was wearing a brown cloak that matched his cinnamon hair. The children went straight to Iruka and pulled his hand out of Kakashi's to hold it. The older man didn't seem to mind and continued up; the faery-children holding Iruka's hands as he followed.

The faery said to Kakashi, "Welcome home, Your Majesty."

Iruka stopped; Your Majesty?

"Thank you, Yamato," The King continued up the steps; oblivious to the fact that Iruka was frozen in place.

"I trust that everything went according to plan?"

"Not so; one of our liaisons, Sarutobi, has perished and Orochimaru is on our tail."

"Shall I give the command to start the change process?"

"Please do."

Kakashi had reached the top of the stairs when he turned back to look on Iruka. "Coming?"

Iruka nodded in a daze and let the children lead him up the stairs, Kakashi walking on ahead.

* * *

><p>The brunet found himself in one of the rooms that lined the hall they had turned into. He was dressed in a silky, white robe that brushed passed his feet and went halfway up his neck. The only ones in the room was him and the little faeries entwining flowers into his hair; for good luck they said in English, with their soft, little voices.<p>

He lifted his eyes to find Kakashi leaning against the doorway. Once noticed, the King slipped into the room and the little flower children gave a swift bow before gracefully leaving the room. The faery kneeled in front of Iruka and took one of his hands which had been folded in his lap.

"Iruka," His Majesty was cloaked in blood red, bringing out his right eye and Iruka couldn't help but stare at him. He looked so regal that Iruka felt small and insignificant next to him; as if he didn't deserve to be next to him. "I want the best for you and for you to be happy. If you want your memories I can give them to you…but you have to become a faery again. I'm not going to force you to do it if you don't want to."

Iruka watched as the older man stood up still clasping his hand and gave the brunet's forehead a light brush with his lips. The memory of the dream Iruka had only hours ago floating to the surface. How Kakashi had gave him the same kiss in the meadow. He gasped lightly and gripped Kakashi's hand. The King looked down in question at the gesture and Iruka bit his lip in thought, looking back up at the taller man. "I want my memories. I want to remember everything. I want to remember you."

Tears pooled in the King's eyes as he gave Iruka's hand a tight grasp before leaning forward to kiss him lightly, leaving Iruka breathless when he pulled back to say, "I promise I'll make everything better, love. Come."

He pulled the human out of the chair and led him to the bed. Iruka felt his heart start to beat overtime with anxiety and excitement as Kakashi sat down next to him. He gestured to a blond faery that had popped up in the doorway for her to come in. "This is Tsunade. She's the one who turned you human. She'll be able to turn you back."

"Nice to see you again, Your Grace." Iruka blushed at the title as she bowed to him and gave a friendly smile. "To turn you back, you won't have to do a thing. We'll put you to sleep and you'll wake up a faery."

The brunet nodded in understanding and watched as Kakashi walked out of the room, giving him one last reassuring smile before he disappeared out of sight. The lady laid him down and placed her hand over his eyes. He felt her magic pour into him, causing him to fall into darkness.

Kakashi bit his nails in unease until he saw Tsunade close Iruka's door behind her. Her face gave nothing away about Iruka's condition so the King stalked up to her, demanding, "How is he?"

"Only time will tell. I've done my part. Now, it just depends on keeping everyone out of that room." she stated in a straight tone.

"How will I know when he's back to normal?" Kakashi urged as he followed her out of the hall.

"He'll wake up and come out on his own." The blond said before parting the castle.

* * *

><p>"Your Highness," Kakashi stopped mid-pace as a Yamato came running. The King had been nervously pacing outside Iruka's chambers, waiting for some signs of life. The messenger ran up to him, saying, "Orochimaru is just outside the glamour. He wants to talk with you."<p>

Kakashi exited the castle and, true to Yamato's words, found Orochimaru and thousands of dark faeries waiting. The man in the snake robes was apart from his army, standing just outside the glamour that faeries could see but couldn't get through.

Kakashi stepped up to the shield, "this is our territory, Orochimaru; leave now or die."

"Oh, that seems a little harsh. Don't you think?" Kakashi kept his face calm and composed; not stooping to such a level as to comment back. "I just came to warn you."

"Of what?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the swindler in front of him.

"It slipped my mind earlier but now I remembered so I just wanted to warn you that I may have put a seal on your little lover in there." The snake faery pointed at the castle. Kakashi felt his heart stop.

"A seal? What kind of seal?" he demanded as he felt dread swirl in his mind at the kind of seal his mind was conjuring up.

"Oh, I don't remember the name." the man grinned. "But it had something to do with death, that's for sure."

Kakashi stared at him in horror and bolted back inside; Orochimaru's cruel laugh following him as he frantically climbed the stairs. He reached Iruka's room and flung himself at the door, landing in a heap inside.

* * *

><p>The room was a sinister dark and completely silent. There were no sounds of shifting or breathing beside Kakashi's panting. He moved in a daze to his feet to be granted with the sight of a still pale body. Kakashi covered his mouth to suppress the whimper that was building alongside the tears that were flowing easily. He shook his head in despair as he shuffled towards the brunet's bed and stretched his hand out to caress the cold, snowy cheek.<p>

His Iruka, his loving, sweet, caring Iruka was dead.

"Iruka," his voice trembled as he whispered his Soul mate's name. "Ruka…..Ru."

The brought himself closer to the body of his beloved and hugged the cold corpse, whispering again and again the name until it sounded foreign on his tongue. He took a deep breath and looked back up into the pale face. It couldn't be his Iruka; he was too still and pale. His jaw began to tremble.

"No…no….no." he moaned as he pulled the body into his arms and fell to the floor; his knees no longer having the capability to hold him up. He rocked back and forth; bringing his forehead to his love's and whispered between sobs, "You can't leave me, Ruka. You're supposed to wake up…you're supposed to stay by my side….and I'm supposed to make up for my mistakes and you're supposed to tell me everything's going to be okay and we're supposed to die together….and…and…"

He choked on the last words and hugged his dead Iruka closer as his world collapsed around him.

He finally rose from the floor hours later and set his love back on the bed, lacing the blue fingers together on the dead's tummy before parting the room. Yamato was awaiting orders in the main hall along with all the other soldier faeries that were summoned, all of them wearing grave faces.

The King turned to his men and said gravely,

"Kill them all."

* * *

><p>I just love leaving you guys in suspense! XD<p>

I killed Sarutobi and Iruka….great

Feel the sarcasm in my voice.

:'(


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi watched as mourners came to him and said kind words that didn't reach his ears. He had become accustomed to red eyes and blotchy faces over that passed few days; faeries are some of the most emotional creatures out there after all. He, however, bore no hint of tears or mourning. He had cried all too much that first day when they found him in his bed devoid of life.

Another faery took Kakashi's hands and kissed them; a sign of pity or sadness for the loss. Everyone had loved him. He was an amazing faery and was looked up to by more than most. It was a sadness that he had to die in such a pitiful way; suicide was most uncommon among their kind.

The child watched as his father's funeral pyre was lit. The young prince and future king had lost his father a mere week ago and yet most of the kingdom had come just to give their prayers to him and his father's soul.

He left before the banquet could commence and flitted to the secret garden behind the castle walls; his little sanctuary. He was halfway there when he slammed into a bigger body than his. He was on his butt when he looked to see a faery at least twice his three feet. The brunette looked down at his and gasped, "Oh! Your young Highness! I am so sorry!"

She was beautiful. Even prettier than the last Queen who happened to be the most beautiful faery out there but this woman…wow. The child stared in awe at her until he shook out of his daze and hopped to his feet. "Oh, no, dear lady, this is my fault; I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Oh," she smiled at him. "Thank you so much, Your Highness."

Kakashi grinned at the pretty lady and noticed she was carrying a small bundle in her arms. She caught him staring and knelt down next to him, giving him a view of her package. "This is my baby, Your Grace."

Indeed it was. It was the loveliest baby in the world and the prince gazed at the cute little face before him. The sweetie's eyes were closed lightly, rimmed by thick, dark eyelashes. The baby boy's tan skin looked as soft as silk and the top of his head was thick with downy russet hair.

Kakashi smiled serenely as he reached over to touch his seemingly smooth cheek but stopping short to check if it was okay with the mother. She smiled at him and nodded. His face lit up and he brought a finger to rub it over the baby's supple skin. He gasped but not at how soft the cheek was. Lightening zapped his fingers when his fingers came in contact with the baby and he felt fire race through him. The baby must have felt the same because his face scrunched up and his eyes opened and stared at Kakashi with his big, brown eyes.

"You have the most beautiful baby ma'am." Kakashi said in a daze, unable to tear his gaze from the baby's. "What's his name?"

"Thank you, Your Highness. His name's Iruka." The prince finally looked up to find the lady was giving him an odd look; one of amazement. She looked down at her child and pulled them apart to stand up. "Well, we best be going-"

The little one started to whimper and his face scrunched up in anger as he balled his little fists. The woman looked down at the baby and started to rock him, humming a little lullaby to calm him down. Kakashi watched for a few moments, asking innocently, "uh, maybe I could take care of him for you while you enjoy the banquet, ma'am?"

She looked up in surprise and gave him a fond smile before saying, "oh, you are a dear, Your Grace."

She carefully handed him the baby and the prince looked upon him in wonder for a few moments before making his way to the grand hall where the banquet was taking place; the idea to eat with everyone seeming less unappealing.

He stepped into the hall to find everyone staring at him and the bundle in his arms. The prince glanced at them before making his way to the throne where his mentor, the fourth King, sat, cooing at the little bundle in his arms. King Minato gave a surprised look to Kakashi when he saw how sweet he was with the child but the boy paid him no attention as he sat down next to the throne and laid the baby in his lap to play with him.

He cooed and coddle with the little tyke the whole time. By the time the baby's mother came to pick him up, the little prince was hooked Iruka's eyes, laugh and smile. His mother smiled down on Kakashi in affection and Kakashi gave the baby one last hug before handing him over to his mother. The baby looked back at him in longing and he gave Iruka a sad little wave as they left.

* * *

><p>He felt so humiliated.<p>

He hid behind the peach tree that was in full bloom by now and hugged his skinny legs to his chest, letting the tears slip down his cheeks as he tried to muffle his whimpers by hiding his face in his knees.

"My papa used to say that crying was good for the soul," a voice came from above and the child at the tree's base bolted from his spot and looked around for the voice's parent. He found the source coming from the tree's branches; a small boy hanging from the lowest branch. Kakashi briefly cursed himself for not looking up. The little boy grinned down at him, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya."

The brunet waved to Kakashi, forgetting for a few moments he was in a tree. He gave a squeak as he flailed his arms before plummeting towards the earth.

Now, one would think Kakashi would do something daring and romantic such as catching his before he hit the ground. One would be wrong as he simply watched the brunet hit the ground.

The kid sat up and rubbed his head, giving Kakashi the evil eye. The eight year-old gave him a tired looked before walking back off in the direction of his father's funeral banquet.

"Wait!" the brunet called as he got up and ran to the older boy. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you wanted to be alone."

"It's okay," Kakashi waved him off and kept walking. The smaller boy bit his lip and followed.

At first, Kakashi didn't mind the boy but after a while he started to get on his nerves. He finally couldn't take it, spinning around and asking exasperatedly, "why are you following me?"

The kid bumped into Kakashi's legs and quickly scrambled backwards, thinking for a few moments. "Uh, well, I-I'm lost."

Kakashi's face softened at the child-like response and sighed, "Then come with me."

The little one smiled and Kakashi reached for his hand. The kid gave it to him easily and they froze, a bolt of lightning zipping through their fingers and melting their inside. Kakashi was the first to shake of the feeling, setting aside that of nostalgia going through his mind that reminded him of ages ago.

He tugged the astounded kid along down the halls to the main entry where they were greeted with the sight of many onlookers who started to whisper to each other just as they had years ago.

"Iruka!" Kakashi flicked his head to see a woman flit to their side, kneel next to the younger boy and grasp his small shoulders. "Iruka! I was so worried about you, honey! Don't you ever do that to me again!"

Iruka pouted in shame and shuffled his feet, "sorry, mama,"

"Oh, baby, I'm just glad you're okay." The brunette hugged her son close and noticed Kakashi standing in shock. Her eyes widened in surprise and she stood up to bow. "Your Highness,"

Iruka smiled as his mother noticed the older boy. "He found me, mama."

"Thank you, so much," the woman gushed in happiness and Kakashi nodded, still amazed as her turned his gaze to the little boy who was smiling happily and fondly up at Kakashi. The silver-haired boy gave the little boy a tiny smile. The littler brunet's eyes lit up as he had a thought.

"Mama, can I stay with Kakashi?" the question surprised both Kakashi and Iruka's mother. She looked up at Kakashi.

"Honey, I don't think His Highness has any time-"

"Actually, ma'am, I'd be honored to play with your son." Iruka's face burst into one of pure joy and Kakashi gave him a small smile.

* * *

><p>The duo had been exploring the castle grounds and playing in the garden together for the most part of the day when the sun started to set, telling them to trudge their way to where they were to meet with Iruka's mom.<p>

"Hey, Iruka?" the little boy looked down from his perch on the older boy's shoulders in response to the question. "Where's your dad?"

"My dad?" Iruka furrowed his brows and thought for a few moments. "Well, he's not with us anymore. He got really sick right after I was born, mama says."

"So, your mother's raising you all by herself?" Iruka gave a short nod and Kakashi wondered how Iruka's mother had survived all those years without her Soul mate.

* * *

><p>Iruka's mother died two months later from what seemed like the same sickness that killed her Soul mate. Her son was adopted by a nice little old faery in the countryside. He came to the castle one last time before parting to his new home.<p>

The duo was sitting under the peach tree; Iruka snuggled against Kakashi's chest between the older boy's legs as Kakashi leaned back against the tree. They had been inseparable over the past few weeks and the faery folk of the castle had been getting ideas of why they were spending so much time together even though the duo didn't.

"Kakashi, can you tell me the story of the guardians before I go?"

"Sure," the story Kakashi had told was of the great trio of faeries that protected the weak and saved the ladies in distress. The young one never got tired of hearing it from Kakashi and the elder never said no in telling it. "One day, the three were lounging about in their castle when they heard a knock on their door. It was the evil troll; their worst enemy. He challenged their leader to a fight but their captain did not accept for he believed against violence."

"I don't wanna go." Iruka whispered abruptly as he plucked at a stray string on Kakashi's shirt. The prince hummed from where his cheek was resting on Iruka's head.

"I don't want you to go either," Kakashi said softly. "But Ms. Frost said you could come back in a couple of years."

"Still," the younger boy pouted and hugged the older boy closer. Kakashi gave the brunet a hug back and kisses his hair. "You'll be there when I come back, right?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>And he was. Six years later, Kakashi received a letter from Iruka saying he was coming for a visit. The whole week was spent planning for Iruka's arrival. It had been no secret that the duo had kept close contact by letters and messenger sprites and by the time Iruka's last message came, everyone knew that they were Soul mates.<p>

"He'll be here soon." Kakashi said through his teeth as he bit his nails in nervousness. From his throne, Minato hummed and nodded in acknowledgement as he continued to read the book he had in hand. Kakashi stopped in his pacing and wondered apprehensively, "What if he says no?"

"He won't say no, Kakashi." The King took a bite out of the apple in his other hand, ignoring his agitated apprentice's ranting.

"But, let's just say for argument's sake, he does."

"He won't."

"But what if he does?" the annoyed King snapped his book shut.

"Kakashi!" the apprentice snapped to attention as the King threw the apple core out the window and placed a hand on his shoulder. "If he didn't love you, he wouldn't have written to you all these years. He won't say no."

Kakashi gave a thankful smile, "thank you, Sensei."

The King grinned at him and gave him a slap on the back. "You're welcome. Now, where are you going to propose?"

Kakashi gave a sinister smile as he left the room. "Not telling because you'll probably send the whole faery armada or a sprite or two to spy on us."

"It's under the peach tree, isn't it?" Kakashi made a squeak and gave a hesitant 'no!' before bolting out of the room.

* * *

><p>The few moments before Iruka entered the castle were pure torture for the whole household. Everyone was hanging off the edge of their seats in hope that the prince's Soul mate would be just as amazing as they remembered, even the King wondered. Everyone took a deep breath when the doors opened at slow-motion pace. And there he was; little Iruka was not so little anymore.<p>

Everyone let out a long sigh as they took in the sight of the brunet who had grown into a beauty. Kakashi quickly descended the steps as everyone admired his Soul mate's long, silky hair that had been tied with a white ribbon at the top of his head and his tan skin shinned with the evening sun pouring through the window. The brunet's face had changed; gone were the chubby cheeks he remembered and replaced with high cheekbones and a slender jaw. The prince felt his heart swell when Iruka met his eyes and smile at him in delight.

Iruka couldn't take his eyes of the young man he was seeing. It had only been six years but Kakashi looked so much different. He was taller and he walked with purpose in his stride. He had grown in the muscle department too; the shirt he wearing under the open, black cloak stretched across his chest. His smoky hair seemed lighter on his head and brought out how his blood eye shined and the onyx one glowed. The younger boy hardly recognized him.

The other faeries in the room hurried away to leave the two to this private moment and to tell everyone else how Iruka had grown.

The brunet's cheeks flamed as Kakashi looked him over. He wanted so much to throw himself into the other's arms and hug Kakashi but he desperately controlled the urge.

"You've grown." Was the first thing Kakashi said and the younger man blushed even harder.

"You've had quite the growth spurt yourself." Kakashi felt heat rise to his cheeks and he chuckled in embarrassment.

"Dinner is about to begin; would you care to join me?" Kakashi asked as he held out his arm for Iruka to take.

"That sounds amazing," the tan hand slid into the crook of Kakashi's arm and the prince felt complete.

* * *

><p>The sun had reached the horizon by the time they finished eating and made their way through the castle; hands intertwined. Kakashi sighed in content at the moment and Iruka raised a brow in silent question.<p>

"I was just thinking how perfect this is." the prince explained as he maneuvered their walk in the direction of the secret garden he held so dear to his heart. "But you know what would make this even better?"

"Hmm?" Iruka pretended to think, placing a finger on his chin before saying, "I know, peaches."

Kakashi chuckled at how they both thought alike and lead Iruka to their little sanctuary. He couldn't help but think how everything was so perfect; the sunset, the smell of the peaches and even more was how Iruka encouraged his every move.

The prince slumped against the tree and slid down its trunk until his butt hit the ground, motioning for Iruka to come closer. The brunet slid in between his legs and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's middle, murmuring, "I missed you so much."

"So did I." Kakashi pressed his cheek to the younger man's hair and was painfully aware of how perfect this moment was to pop the question.

Moments passed and Iruka shifted in his arms, sitting up with a gloomy look on his face. "Kakashi, you know I didn't come here to visit, right?"

Kakashi nodded uncertainly and the brunet continued, "I came here because Ms. Frost wants me to start searching for my Soul mate."

"Soul mate?" Kakashi parroted as he furrowed his brows and Iruka looked at the ground between him and the young man.

"Yes and, well, I was kind of hoping I would find him so I could stay longer." Iruka glanced up at Kakashi, searching for a sign of some kind.

"So, you didn't come here to see me?" Iruka's eyes widened at the statement and he shook his head furiously.

"Of course I came to see you!"

"But you're looking for your Soul mate too." Kakashi's eyes were challenging but Iruka didn't back down.

"Because Ms. Frost made me."

"So, you didn't come on your own will?" Iruka hissed in frustration and stood up.

"Yes, of course I did but Ms. Frost wanted me to use that as a cover so I could come and see you!" the prince's jaw fell in surprise at the statement but Iruka didn't see the gesture and continued in a lower, more calm voice as he turned his back to Kakashi. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning unless I find my Soul mate by then. Goodnight, Kakashi."

The brunet trudged off to the room he was staying in that night and left Kakashi to ponder what he meant. Iruka came all that way just to see him? He felt his heart melt at the gesture but he thought again; Iruka was angry at him. It would be best to let the young faery cool of before going to see him.

* * *

><p>Morning came all too quickly for Iruka and he found himself slipping slowly down the steps of the castle. He had passed the shield when he heard his name being called.<p>

"Iruka!" It was Kakashi. The prince was running down the steps towards him, stopping only feet away to stare at the brunet before saying, "don't go."

"I don't have any reason to stay."

"Then I'll give you one." Kakashi stepped out of the shield and took Iruka's hand, letting a wave of heat envelope him. "You can stay by my side for as long as we live because I know, Iruka, that you are the only faery for me; you are my Soul mate."

Iruka's eyes were filled with tears and he opened his mouth to stay something but stopped short.

His eyes widened.

He opened his mouth again and only blood spilled off his lips.

The brunet looked down to find an iron arrow sticking out of his chest. Kakashi watched in horror as Iruka coughed and more blood spilled out. The caught the younger man as he tilted towards the ground.

The prince grasped at the arrow to try to pull it out and cried out as it burned his fingers.

He held the brunet as faeries from the castle came out to find their prince holding his bleeding lover in his arms, running back inside for help once their senses kicked in.

Iruka was transported into the castle but there was nothing to be done for him there. He was brought to Sarutobi who pulled the arrow out but it was too late; the iron was corroded away at him and there was nothing to do except bring him to the humans.

Kakashi nodded as Tsunade gave the last resort and watched as his love was turned human before his eyes and brought to the human hospital where he waited for a doctor to prep the operation room. He watched Iruka's labored breaths through the air mask and grasped the brunet's hand tight. "I don't know if you can hear me or not but…I love you. I always have and I always will for as long as I live. I promise. Just pelase come back to me."

* * *

><p>Hours later Kakashi stood in the center of the meadow, waiting. The long grass blew with the breeze, as did the man's short silver hair.<p>

Soon enough, a small ball of light zipped out of the tree line to the man, pausing by his ear. The sprite whispered to him that Iruka had woken up and was only slightly disoriented. The prince smirked sadly to himself, "so, it's done."

* * *

><p>The sky was dark; so much that it felt like night. Everything around him was dead; the grass, the plants as well as his beloved peach tree. Kakashi watched the snow before him with empty eyes void of life.<p>

There was nothing left. Nothing in the world left for him; not even vengeance was available. Yamato had said that Orochimaru was presumed dead.

He gazed down at his bloody hands, thinking of the many faeries he had slain that night with his magic. It brought him no satisfaction to know that they were dead and it gained him nothing.

His Iruka was still dead.

He shook his head and wobbled to his feet, staying stationary for a few moments to soak in the nothingness around him. He wanted so much to die at that moment. All the joy in his life was gone. There wasn't even any hope to cling to, thinking that Iruka would come back.

But he couldn't because he was gone for good; never to come back.

He didn't notice the rain until it his him square on the nose. He looked to the sky as it cried upon him and let his own tears mix with the skies'.

Oh, how he wanted to die; for the sky to swallow him whole just so he could be with his Iruka again. He continued to let the tears flow as he thought of his brunet; those eyes, that hair, his cute way of being so optimistic all the time.

His voice.

"Kakashi," the brunet's husky voice blew through Kakashi's mind like a breeze and he shivered.

"Kakashi," it came again even more clear to his mind.

"Kakashi," the King opened his eyes to find the brunet standing there in front of him. Wait, what?

Iruka was standing in front of him in his white robes that were soaking wet, mud trimming the edges.

"Kakashi? What are you doing? You could get a cold." The apparition went up to him and felt his shirt. "Oh, you're freezing!"

The King watched as the thing in front of him fumbled over him. The Iruka figure paused and looked up at him. "Kakashi? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Kakashi furrowed his brows and brought a hand up to the apparition's cheek, finding it warm and wet from the rain. How? How could this be? This couldn't be Iruka…he must be hallucinating…

He stroked the cheek and watched as the ghost closed his eyes briefly in pleasure. He ran his hand up the cheek into the hair and brought his face closer to the figure. He brought his lips to Iruka's and felt the warmth emanating from them. He pulled back and shook his head in disbelief.

But there Iruka was, standing there with him and dripping wet too. He took a deep breath and came back into the figure's personal space, mumbling, "How…Iruka…you're here…"

"In the flesh," Kakashi watched his lover's lips turn up into a smile and he kissed him hard. Iruka ran his hands through Kakashi's hair and the King looped his arms around the waist provided. He reluctantly pulled back to get a good look at Iruka's face.

There was color back in those cheeks again; they were even slightly flushed from the kisses. The older man pulled his lover into a hug, whispering softly, "I thought you were dead. Orochimaru said he put a seal on you."

"A seal?" Iruka pulled away from the hug to fish around in the pocket of his robes, pulling out a little piece of paper with the words 'sleeping death' on it. "You mean this?"

Kakashi nodded slowly and took the paper from the brunet's hand, looking at Iruka in wonder.

"What? You don't think I would notice that thing on the roof of my mouth?" Iruka raised a brow and Kakashi pulled him in for another hug which he gladly accepted. They stood like that for a few moments before the situation started to sink in in Kakashi's mind.

"You know, you never did propose to me."

Kakashi's eyes widened and he pulled out of the hug. The brunet simply smiled at him and he chuckled to himself in stupidity; Iruka was no longer human.

He slowly took his love's hand and got down on one knee, "Iruka Umino, will you…"

The words died on his lips as his eyes trained behind his Soul mate. Orochimaru was standing only feet away. Iruka furrowed his brows and turned to see him as well.

Orochimaru came at them, unsheathing a sword from inside his cloak as he ran at them.

* * *

><p><em>SHLING!<em>

* * *

><p>Iruka stood there watching as blood dripped out of his through the sword piercing his stomach. He coughed up blood; déjà vu swirling in his mind at the similarity in this situation.<p>

Hands came from behind him and laced with his. The brunet turned his head to find Kakashi standing straight behind him; blood dripping from his lips. Iruka's eyes widened in realization at what was happening; the sword had pierced the both of them.

"You're not leaving me behind this time." Kakashi chocked out as he let go of Iruka's hands and grasped the clothed-covered hilt of the iron swords, sliding it out slowly as the two grimaced in pain.

Kakashi fell against the tree behind him and Iruka stumbled back into his arms. They lay like that was they felt the night was becoming even darker than before.

"Kakashi," Iruka mumbled through lips that were becoming numb, staining Kakashi's shirt further than it already was.

The King hummed in response and Iruka continued. "Are we going to die? Like, for real this time?"

Kakashi coughed and rested his cheek on the brunet's head as he brought his arms around his lover, murmuring, "probably but at least were together this time."

Iruka smiled serenely as his eyes dimed. "Yeah,"

They stayed like that under their peach tree in their little sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Now I killed them both….just great…<p> 


	6. Epilogue

"Please, Genma. I really _really_ don't want to go. You know what happened last time!" Iruka whined as his friend dragged him to Anko's end of the year party but the stick-sucker wouldn't have it.

"Yeah, I know but I promise they won't spill the keg on you this time!" the honey-head said optimistically as they entered the beach house Anko rented for the week. It was evening and a bon fire was roaring outside the home as partygoers danced inside and outside to raging loud music. Iruka was pulled throughout the house until they found Anko chatting amongst a group of friends.

"Hey! Iruka! Long-time no see, buddy!" the purple-haired woman threw herself at her friend.

"Yeah, it been….two weeks since your last party." Iruka chuckled as he constricted himself from her boa constrictor hug. Genma grinned and dashed off once he got the chance. Iruka watched as he bolted down the stairs to where Raidō was conversing and the brunet shook his head fondly. "for almost two years, Genma, Izumo and Kotetsu have been taking turns dragging me to every single party they hear of."

"Well, it's not like you go out much anyway, Iruka." Anko wrapped her arm around his shoulder and made a wide gesture to the people around them with her arm. "Besides, this way you get a wide range of samples."

The brunet sighed exasperatedly. "Oh, come on, Anko. Stop playing Matchmaker by trying to get me a date!"

"Ruru, we only want what's best for you!" she pleaded as she squeezed his shoulder fondly.

"Yes, I know that but I just don't think that I'll ever find the right guy for me when all the guys I'm meeting are almost dead drunk." The shorter woman sighed and nodded in understanding.

"You're right; we shouldn't mess with your relationships," her eyes drifted up from where they were looking guiltily at the floor and widened at what she saw. She sprung up suddenly and said as she dragged Iruka down the stairs, "but I think you should at least have a drink!"

Iruka called out her name as she dragged and steered him through the crowd to her goal. They got to the mini bar and she pushed a drink into his hands. "Here! Now, you're all good!"

She spun him around and he bumped into multiple people as he tried to gain his balance until two strong hands stopped his whirlwind. The room seemed to freeze around him as he turned to find a man inches taller than him holding him.

Though, this man was not like any other in the room. His silver hair glistened in the dim light and his double-colored eyes sparkled when they met Iruka's. The man's rough voice reached out to Iruka, saying, "you okay?"

Iruka nodded numbly and licked his lips to try to speak but no words came. The stranger let his arms drop reluctantly. "my name's Kakashi. What's yours?"

Iruka felt his spine tingle as he answered, "Iruka."

* * *

><p>"You know what's weird?" Iruka asked as he played with his boyfriend's fingers.<p>

"What?" Kakashi asked as he brought Iruka's hand up to kiss it, causing the brunet to blush deeply. They were sitting cross-legged next to each other by the ocean outside Iruka's hotel, watching as the sun set beyond the horizon.

"Well, you might find this a little insane but," Iruka started as he looked down at the sand. "Before I met you, I frequently had these dreams where I was lying in a garden with someone but I never saw their face; I only heard a voice that I didn't recognize at the time but…"

"It was me." Iruka looked up, startled at the response. Kakashi's face was thoughtful as he looked down at their hands. "I've had the same dream."

* * *

><p>"They look so happy," Anko murmured as she, Genma and Asuma looked upon the couple sitting in the sand that had begun to laugh from their point at Anko's beach house. The three of them smiled at the sight of the newly reunited pair.<p>

"Do you think they'll remember one day?" Genma asked and the two others looked at him before spinning around when they heard a distinct woman's voice coming up the stairs of the patio.

"Maybe but the chances are low," Tsunade stated as she sat down in the vacant chair. "We were lucky enough to get to them in time but their memories are more likely than not gone by now; it's been two whole years, after all."

* * *

><p>Changeling (noun):<p>

A child that has been left by faeries in place of another.

A child surreptitiously or unintentionally substituted for another.

* * *

><p>I would like to thank everyone who helped with the creation of this story and thank all the people who reviewed, favorited and placed this story on their Alert lists.<p>

~ T


End file.
